Unknown
by Watashinomori
Summary: Andando por aí encontramos coisas desconhecidas, até que ponto suportamos olhar o desconhecido sem tremer? :YaoiSlash: :DracoxSnape:


**Unknown**

**Disclaimer: **"Se esses direitos, se esses direitos fossem meus, eu mandava, eu mandava eles brilharem... com fadinhas, com fadinhas cintilantes..."

**Summary: **Andando por aí encontramos coisas desconhecidas, até que ponto suportamos olhar o desconhecido sem tremer?

**Aviso: **Slash, Yaoi, man and man, bi shounen, shounen ai... e tudo quanto for nome para relacionamentos HOMOssexuais entre HOMENS... deixei claro? Então se for reclamar nem perca tempo... na verdade... homofobia são sintomas de autonegação... se você vier reclamar significa que por algum motivo sombrio estava na sessão slash e ainda leu a fic... hmmmm...

**Shipper: **Draco/Severus

**N/A: **Sim sim... muitos séculos sem aparecer, e nem pude escrever muito... pobre de mim, estava sem pc e sem net... mas espero estar de volta a ativa!

----

Andava apressadamente pelo sombrio corredor das masmorras, mais precisamente pelo território sonserino, mais precisamente diante da porta do diretor da casa e professor de Poções. Ainda mais preciso? Tremendo nas bases com uma mão diante da maçaneta, enquanto se pergunta se deve ou não entrar. Não havia sido convidado. E Severus andava bravo ultimamente, por algum, ainda mais sombrio que o corredor, motivo. Suspirou e largou a maçaneta.

-Entre, senhor Malfoy, ou ganhará uma detenção.

Sem poder retorquir ele abriu a porta. Há muito tinha desistido de tentar entender como ele sempre sabia quem estava atrás da porta. Lembrava de uma vez, estava dentro do escritório, e Blaise apareceu e Snape sabia quem era, entretanto alarme algum soou, ou algum pergaminho apareceu detalhando quem estava do outro lado. Ou algo assim. Tudo que seu professor fazia era lhe dar um sorriso mais enigmático que aquele quadro trouxa, famoso até entre alguns bruxos, afinal ele parecia se mexer e não possuía magia.

-O que foi desta vez? – soou meio irônico e meio irritado.

-Se não gosta da minha companhia por que continua me deixando entrar?

-Eu não disse isso – um suspiro e Draco quase foi ao chão assustado. Ele tinha escutado Snape, Severus Snape, o rei da Sonserina, o Rei de Gelo, suspirando? Não bufando, nem gritando, mas suspirando? Era o apocalipse, isso se Draco Malfoy fizesse a mínima idéia do que seria apocalipse. – Desculpe se acabei descontando a minha raiva em você, me perdoe – bom. Se Draco não soubesse o que era apocalipse, ao menos ele tinha alguma idéia do que queria dizer naquele exato momento.

-Pro... professor?

-Não tenho sido atencioso com você o suficiente. Não devia fazer isso, mas é uma época difícil para mim. Se está aqui recebeu uma carta, não foi?

Malfoy olhou para os próprios pés. Ouviu o mestre se erguendo e andando até ele. Sentiu mãos pesadas e ásperas o guiando até uma poltrona de couro confortável. Sentiu um copo em suas mãos e um braço ser posto ao seu redor. Lágrimas caíram suavemente de seus olhos cinzas.

Olhava automaticamente para frente, não podia olhar o rosto do seu professor, então olhou ao redor. Para aquele lugar bastante conhecido. As estantes na parede de pedra rústica, os livros que atulhavam as estantes, os potes dispostos em várias mesas de madeira maciça sem acabamento, o chão frio e o lindo tapete francês, felpudo, macio e vermelho com dourado, cheio de detalhes floreados, um alto contraste com o resto do ambiente.

-Sim.

Severus apertou o abraço.

-Não queria que você visse o que está por vir. Não queria que você presenciasse a guerra. És tão puro.

-Eu tenho medo, Severus – lábios quentes pousaram em sua têmpora. Draco tinha certeza que aquele não era Severus Snape, seu professor.

-Está com a carta aí? Preciso lê-la.

Revirou seus bolsos e pegou o pedaço de pergaminho. Era exagero chamar aquilo de carta, era apenas uma nota.

_A marca está ficando forte. Prepare-se para entrar no meu mundo assim que puder._

_L. Malfoy_

-Às vezes penso que é o único que me ama, Severus – e abraçou o homem que olhava para a carta sem acreditar.

Lembrava do primeiro dia que chegara a Hogwarts.

----

Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, todos menos um. Um garotinho loiro estava sentado em sua cama remoendo o fato de ter sido trocado por um pobre amante de trouxas como um Weasley. Segurou o grito quando a porta foi aberta e o diretor da casa entrou. Começou a tremer achando que iria de castigo por ainda estar acordado, mas era tarde para fingir dormir.

-Draco Malfoy, se não me engano – falou altivo, com a voz baixa. Era maravilhoso a maneira como falava. Impunha respeito e medo sem nem falar nada demais.

-Si...Sim, senhor – assentiu.

-Venha comigo, estou feliz de achá-lo acordado – Draco quase derreteu de tanto alívio. Se fosse em detenção no primeiro dia seu pai o mataria. E ele desconfiava que seu pai não gostava muito de si.

-Desculpe, professor, algum problema?

-No meu escritório.

Caminharam rapidamente, Malfoy correndo para acompanhar as passadas largas do adulto. Chegaram ao escritório do mestre de poções e sentou numa poltrona de couro, olhando para todas a substâncias gosmentas e nojentas nos potes, e para os livros fascinantes que havia ali.

-Senhor Malfoy, eu imagino que seu nome e sua fama fará com que logo ascenda dentro de sua casa. Eu conheci o seu pai, mais do que eu merecia e menos do que eu queria. Imagino que aconteça o mesmo com você que com ele. Seja o Príncipe da nossa casa – os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados e brilhantes. Ele parecia lisonjeado. – Mas não acredite que será fácil. Isso acarreta mais que imagina. Nos poucos anos que convivi com seu pai eu notei isso. E também conheci outros 'príncipes', não bons Malfoy, mas ainda assim príncipes. Estou querendo lhe falar que pode contar comigo para ajudar no seu reinado, afinal, eu sou o rei da Sonserina.

Draco estava quase em pé na cadeira. Seu sorriso não parecia se abalar com nada naquela vida. Ele caminhou até o homem. Então parou diante dele, deixando seu sorriso morrer ante a uma lembrança.

"Severus Snape, o diretor da Sonserina, não é confiável. Não confie nele, Draco".

Mas ele parecia tão certo. E lhe falara coisas que nunca seu pai falara antes. Sua mãe também nunca dissera que era um príncipe, ou viria a ser um, na verdade ela só lhe dirigia a palavra quando estavam em público.

-Professor, meu pai me disse que eu não devia confiar no senhor.

-Não é o seu pai, Draco. Podem ser parecidos, mas são pessoas diferentes, acredite em quem você acha que deve e não em quem seu pai manda. Não fale a ninguém sobre nossa conversa, não seria justo eu ter um protegido, não acha?

Draco sorriu para ele. Era a segunda vez que dava aquele sorriso. Esperava estar certo, esperava não ser como da última vez, que dera para sua mãe, mas assim que estavam a sós novamente ela mandou que sumissem com ele de sua frente. E só tinha seis anos.

----

Não estivera errado. O professor agia com ele o mais próximo que um pai devia agir. Malfoy quase cogitara chamá-lo de pai ao invés de o fazê-lo com Lucius, porém sabia que Severus não ficaria nem um pouco feliz. No entanto, apesar de todo esse tempo, em seus quatro anos em Hogwarts era a primeira vez que fora abraçado por ele, que recebera um beijo e que ouvira um pedido de desculpas. Algo ia errado.

-Eu não permitirei, Draco. Lucius não o levará para o Lord das Trevas. Isso se ele realmente estiver voltando.

-Como, Severus? – ficou nervoso.

-Se acalme, senhor Malfoy. Eu pensarei numa maneira. Eu juro que pensarei.

--------------PoV Severus--------------

Esse menino confiava em mim. Me amava como a um pai, e por culpa do velho maldito eu falhei com ele. Talvez a culpa seja somente minha, mas ainda acho mais reconfortante por a culpa em Dumbledore. Morto. Pelas minhas mãos. E Draco fugitivo comigo. Lembro da noite em seu quarto ano, quando eu tinha bebido a poção errada diante do desespero pela dor na marca. Acabei ficando o dia inteiro completamente emocional. Ele me trouxe aquela carta, pedindo silenciosamente que eu o protegesse, e eu prometi que ninguém o obrigaria a ser comensal. Mas ocupado com Albus não pude impedir Lucius. Aquele maldito. Desgraçou minha vida e tentou desgraçar a do filho. Mesmo na prisão. Ele pensa que eu não sei que o que fez foi vender o garoto para o lord em troca da sua liberdade, bem feito o Lord não tê-lo solto. E agora dois anos depois estamos, eu e o menino, fugitivos do governo, ele minha posse, eu braço direito do Lord, mas sem ter a quem repassar as notícias.

Não acredito que o milord me entregou o garoto como prêmio. Malfoy tremeu na hora de receber o castigo. A nossa sorte foi o idiota ofídio ter me concedido o prêmio primeiro.

"Eu quero o menino Malfoy" disse. "Há tempos o desejo em minha cama". E o tolo me concedeu, falou que seriam dois coelhos com uma única cajadada.

Embora ele não tenha negado devido o fato de não ter sido mentira. Eu queria Draco em minha cama, e ainda quero. Mas ele é só um garoto. Não o macularia nunca, não quero fazer nele o que Lucius fez em mim. Ficaria mortificado. Embora, depois eu tenha gostado. Droga, pensamentos indevidos são tudo que eu preciso agora.

-Severus? Ainda acordado? – perguntou abrindo lentamente os olhos. Aqueles olhos lindos, cinzas.

"Não, é só impressão sua" falou minha mente.

-Não consegui dormi – falou minha boca. Odeio o efeito desse garoto sobre mim.

Odeio o sorriso que me deu. Ele me desarma completamente.

-Deite – e se aconchegou a mim. Droga. Maldita hora em que presumi que devia tê-lo como aliado. Quando ele tinha onze eu devia tê-lo amedrontado.

Obedeci. Deitei ao seu lado, com suas mãos pequenas me envolvendo, suas pernas bem feitas me enlaçando e sua cabeça pousando em meu peito. Era difícil responder quem era o dono de quem ali. Eu recebo o garoto e ele quem manda em tudo. Escravo ousado! Passei um braço em volta da cintura fina dele e mirei o teto.

Estávamos num aposento de luxo do Lord das Trevas, só tinha uma cama. Preferimos dormir juntos nela, caso alguém aparecesse por lá. Não se confia num maníaco que quer dominar o mundo. Bom, Draco o fez por este motivo, eu fiz por querer sentir seu corpo junto ao meu. Malfoy adormeceu novamente, era extremamente inquieto durante o sono e sempre reclamava a cama para si. Por duas vezes suas grossas coxas passaram por sobre a área sensível por entre as minhas pernas, me excitando descontroladamente. Decidi que um bom banho frio resolveria meus problemas temporariamente.

-Onde vai, Severus? – odeio a droga da rouquidão de quando se acordar e do ar infantil e inocente que ele recebe nesse momento. Maldito anjo infernal.

-Banheiro, tenho necessidades biológicas, mesmo que muitos duvidem – não era uma grande resposta, no entanto melhor que ficar sem sarcasmo nenhum.

-O grande professor Snape precisa ir ao banheiro? Essa é novidade – e riu. O desgraçado riu. E essas risadas tomaram um rumo não muito certo em mim.

-Eu preciso, e agora. Tchau – sumi no banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Maldição! Maldição! Maldição! Um banho frio, urgente! Tirei minhas roupas apressadamente. A droga que havia sido manualmente, e minhas roupas são complicadas. Eu tinha esquecido a varinha no quarto. Maldição! Mil vezes maldição! Entrei na banheira e não achei onde trocar a temperatura da água. Lógico, teria de ser com magia e a minha adorável fonte de feitiços estava trancada no quarto com um moleque extremamente sensual. Liguei imediatamente o chuveiro. A água morna caiu sobre meu cabelo, senti ela escorrendo pela minha pele cadavérica. Passei uma mão em meu rosto. "Quem ficaria com alguém como eu?", esse pensamento rondando em minha mente.

Comecei a delinear as partes do meu corpo que todos odiavam. Sentia um estranho nó na garganta. De início fora o cabelo e descendo. A testa, os olhos, o nariz. Então eu perdi o controle e a minha excitação falou mais baixo e minha mão foi deslizando pelo meu pescoço, tórax e parou num mamilo. Onde eu soltei um leve gemido. A outra mão começou de onde a primeira parou. Desceu mais, até minha evidente ereção. A prendi entre meus dedos começando um rápido vai vem. Esperava terminar logo com isso.

Estava deitado na banheira, a água subindo vagarosamente já cobria metade do meu corpo. Eu arqueava meu quadril contra minha mão tentando terminar logo com essa tortura, a mão esquerda apertando meus mamilos com força. Com um gemido gutural derramei todo o líquido leitoso em minha mão e na água da banheira. Me limpei e saí do banheiro.

Encontrei o moleque deitado de bruços, descoberto. Eu detive meus olhos naquele traseiro roliço, era do tipo que não se via pela Europa com freqüência. Se eu tivesse certeza que não, diria que ele tinha algo de latino em seus genes. Mas Lucius não permitiria, claro. Estava feliz pela letargia do gozo e caminhei para a cama mais tranqüilo. Deitei ao seu lado me cobrindo e finalmente adormeci.

De princípio achei que era um sonho. Havia algo se mexendo contra mim, algo pontudo, que pulsava fracamente. Quando ouvi um gemido abri os olhos imediatamente. Me arrependi do ato. Draco movia seus quadris de forma sensual a golpear minha perna, parecia estar num sonho estarrecedor. Minha própria libido respondeu imediatamente a visão me deixando, novamente, dolorosamente excitado. Sem pensar passei uma mão em volta da cintura do rapaz tentando fazer ele ir mais rápido. Pousei uma mão em seu traseiro e o empurrei contra mim. Ele ergueu a perna e ela agora estava se friccionando contra minha ereção. Gemi audivelmente. Percebi aquele corpo inteiro tremendo e então o momento terminou, ele conseguira o que queria, mas eu ainda não. Fechei os olhos e tentei me livrar daquilo sem envolver minhas mãos na história. Então lembrei da varinha e me livrei do problema com magia.

Acordei cedo naquela manhã, entretanto Draco sempre madrugava antes de mim.

-Eu... é que... bem... ahn... – olhei para seu rosto corado. A mão dele sobre o cabelo.

-Que houve? – perguntei esfregando os olhos e tentando ignorar a visão tentadora que era ele com aquele pijama grande e corado que nem uma criança.

Não me respondeu, apenas apontou para o lençol muito corado. Eu ergui minha sobrancelha, implorando para não corar. Parecia ser um dia de sorte, posto que controlei meu sangue a fluir bem longe da cabeça, longe demais imagino. Empalideci imediatamente. Esqueci de limpar o resultado da nossa festinha desconhecida da noite anterior.

-Ainda não achei o problema, senhor Malfoy.

-É que, ontem a noite, eu... bem eu... ah, senhor. Pode imaginar o que houve pelo resultado no lençol – agradeci novamente aos céus por ele ter gozado antes de mim na noite anterior, ou haveria uma marca semelhante diante do meu quadril.

-Eu presumi corretamente, senhor Malfoy, mas não vi problema algum. É natural que jovens de dezesseis anos tenha sonhos... molhados – respondi em meu tom mais frio. Ele reparou. Eu deixei aquele garoto me conhecer bem demais.

-Mas nós passamos a noite na mesma cama, é errado.

-Eu estava em seus sonhos, Draco? – agradeci pelo tom sarcástico que saiu, embora eu tenha desejado ter dito de maneira bem diferente, com menos roupas, mais suor e bem rouco. Ele corou dos pés a cabeça, do mesmo tom do cabelo de um Weasley, e eu me arrependi na hora de ter perguntado.

-Nã... não, senhor.

-Então não há problema – me deitei de costas para ele, uma mão sobre meu peito tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração e outra entre minhas pernas, friccionando minha ereção pulsante.

Dividir um quarto com Draco dava nisso, quase vinte e quatro horas de excitamento. Era insuportável. Fechei os olhos, senti uma mão sobre a minha. Imaginei ser uma ilusão. Só podia, devia ter voltado a dormir e imaginava que Draco estava me tocando.

-Deixe-me ajudá-lo, professor – ele pediu sensualmente, correndo a mão da minha até meu membro e o tomando para si. Eu gemi alto, percebendo que Malfoy estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

O garoto tinha seu sorriso mais diabólico. Estava sentado sobre os calcanhares e inclinado sobre mim. Um completo paradoxo devido seu ar infantil. Ele me virou e retirou minhas calças podendo livremente me tocar, pele contra pele. Eu gemi mais alto. Ele arrancou minha blusa e a própria calça. Não vestia nada por baixo das calças. Eu gemi diante da visão. Ele passou as pernas em volta do meu tronco e percebi o que ele ia fazer. Mesmo contra minha vontade tentei pará-lo.

-Quieto! Não é como se eu fosse uma virgenzinha – ele sorriu docemente e preparou a si mesmo rapidamente. Eu quase gozei diante da visão. Ele me manipulava inteiramente agora.

-Draco... não – tentei uma última vez. Ele me calou com um beijo estupendo.

-Podemos deixar o romantismo para depois. Há algo mais urgente aqui – e sorriu malicioso.

Depois da fala ele sentou. Gritamos juntos, eu de prazer, ele de dor. Ergui meu tronco e abracei sua cintura.

-Seu... Louco... Não devia... ter... feito isso... – falei entre ofegos, e o demoninho riu novamente. Pondo as mãos nos meus ombros e se erguendo. Quando baixou novamente eu havia até esquecido meu nome, exceto ele.

-Eu fiz... porque... eu... – gemido. – quis.

Logo havíamos imposto um ritmo e aceleramos gradativamente. Troquei a posição de Draco pelo menos duas vezes, até achar o ponto onde ele mais gritava. Eu me sentia estranho, estando por cima pela primeira vez. Gozamos quase ao mesmo tempo, pois estávamos nos nossos limites. Eu deitei e o puxei para mim.

-Me perdoe, Draco.

Silêncio.

-Não era isso que eu esperava ouvir. Não depois de uma sessão de sexo, Severus – ele parecia magoado.

-Não foi sobre hoje que eu pedi perdão.

-Não?

-Não. Eu pedi perdão por não ter conseguido te proteger como eu prometi. Eu venho desejando fazer isso há séculos.

-O sexo ou o pedido de perdão? – ele parecia zombeteiro. Eu baixei a vista até ele.

-Na verdade os dois – risos. – Juro que o protegerei de hoje em diante.

**N/A:** Só um lemonzinho. Só pra tentar ser perdoada pela demora em postar qualquer coisa!


End file.
